wtf?
by Light-Eco-Freak
Summary: This is a challenge from Pyro Madz. A random, horribly written, idiotic story. lol. Cancan, hello kitty, obese jedi, brotherhood, and possesions. All in here.


**Ah, my first fanfic challenge! This is a challenge by Pyro Madz and it seems pretty random, why the hell not?**

Ashelin woke with a start. "Was that? No, it couldn't be…" she screams as her eyes light up and her jaws drops. A few seconds later, she begins to cackle madly.

Jak rushes in, gun drawn. He sees the curtain fall and blows it to hell with a plasmite RPG shot. "Hey there, eco freak." Ashelin says in a two tone voice. "What?" Jak asks. "You don't remember me? You killed me twice." "Erol? Oh crap.". Just then, Daxter waddles in, followed by Samos, Rayn, Seem, Tess, and Razer.

"Much to learn, you still have." says Daxter. Rayn opens her mouth, then closes it. Jak sees Razer and shoots him with the peacemaker, opening a rift gate. They hear "I love you, you love me-" and Razer screaming before the rift closes.

"Holy crap!" exclaims Tess. "I love that song!" she squeals and turns up her Ipod. Seem moves away. "That is fairly scary…" says Samos. Daxter replies, "NOOOO!!!! Fear is the path to the Dark Side! Fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate, and hate leads to ..suf-fer-ring!". "Okay…" replies Seem. Jak mumbles, "Shut up, fat-ass, lard eating, Yoda wannabe."

Ashelin gets off her bed and smashes Jak through the wall of the nothing, since she sleeps outside in the port, the guys love it. You should see the pictures… Anyways, Jak screams "I want my mommy!". Just then a woman with a plate of brownies walks up and proclaims, "Jakkie-poo! Tornykins! I have cookies! It's Leah, your mother!".

Torn comes up from underwater. "The hell?". "Mom? Really?" Jak asks as Ashelin puts him in a headlock. "Yes, dear, you and Torn are brothers!". Jak looks at Torn. An hour later they are still staring. "I hate you!" "I hate YOU!" they both yell before punching each others lights out.

Jak wakes up and says, "Those aren't cookies.". "Of course not, I lie to you all the time." She replies. "Like when I found my Hello Kitty dolls on fire in your office garbage can and you blamed it on global warming?". "Yes, that too.".

Just then, Seem comes back from nowhere and tackles Rayn to the ground. "What are you doing!?" Rayn asks. "Don't deny your feelings, hot stuff, I know you love me." Seem says. "I do, I love you Seem!" they start making out and Samos hits them with his cane. "Not until you're married!"

Ten minutes later, Erol's spirit makes all the wedding crap needed and Samos is at the I do part. "I do." Says Seem. "I do." Says Rayn. "May the force be with you." Says Daxter. They fall to the ground and make out again and Daxter looks down his pants and says, "Sometimes I amaze even myself.". Torn kicks him into the port and Samos says, "Can-can time!" as he and Tess start dancing. They dance off into the sunset, listening to Ipod the whole way.

Jak kicks Erol/Ashelin in the nads and she throws him into the wall of the nothing, since they are still outside. Torn prances around and talks about how much he loves the new Ashelin and does a happy dance. She grabs him and uses him like a bow to shoot Jak into Leah, who still has a plate of snickerdoodles.

She ducks, and falls on top of Seem who is still making out with Rayn. Rayn thinks that Seem is cheating on her for Jak's uber-sexy mom and starts a divorce. Samos Can-cans back into the scene and proclaims them idiots and swings Tess around, then Dances off into the Port. They fall on top of Torn, who was making out with Erol/Ashelin. They get mad and swim away, Erol/Ashelin still throwing Jak through nothing.

Jak gets mad and looks for his lost Hello Kitties while Daxter is getting boozed up on swamp sludge. He looks at his glass and says, "The Force is strong with this one.".

Jak and Daxter look at Ashelin/Erol and Torn making out and Seem and Rayn making out and Samos and Tess listening to Ipod while doing the can-can. They look at each other. "Sup?" Jak asks. "Cut the chatter, Red two.". Jak grumbles and turns to play with his Hello Kitties. Daxter looks at the entire seen that now is twisty and green and comments, "Impressive, very impressive."

**Jeezus, It's impossible to make that into 2000-5000 words! Sorry Madz, but I'm too lazy. So, just a random thing for random people. It horribly written, mauls the entire story of everything and it sucks, sue me. JK :P**


End file.
